


And I've Found My Way Home

by kaIeido



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Goes to Japan, Ash Lynx Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Pining Ash Lynx, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaIeido/pseuds/kaIeido
Summary: A cheerful tune plays from his pocket as he keeps an eye out for his suitcase. He pulls out his phone, checking the caller ID. It's Eiji. His heart swells as he presses the green button."Ash!" Eiji says with pure, unadulterated joy in his voice."Eiji!" Ash responds with as much vigour as he can muster, and he knows he's already grinning like an idiot.-After two long years, Ash is finally going to see Eiji again - except when he meets him at the airport, things are a little different.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 23
Kudos: 349





	And I've Found My Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is!!! those of you who know me from [my tumblr](https://bananafisha.tumblr.com/) will know that i reblogged a post from my mutual [tododeku-or-bust](https://tododeku-or-bust.tumblr.com/) ( [her AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_TeaDDK/pseuds/Miss_TeaDDK) ) about a dream she had where ash and Eiji met up years later, except Eiji had a HARD glow up, and Ash has a crisis. i took a few liberties and changed it around a bit, hopefully that's okay. enjoy!
> 
> [post in question](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/bananafisha/623253160919760896)

Ash shifts on the spot as he waits for the bus to arrive - maybe because that flight was a complete _bitch_ and now he has leg cramps, or maybe out of restlessness - he doesn't know. Opening his phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes, he stares at the text Eiji sent him.

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

_**Eiji:** I am leaving now! ^O^_

⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

And Ash wants to respond, but he knows Eiji's driving and he doesn't want to distract him, possibly causing a horrible accident- and then he won't be able to see Eiji ever again- when they were so close to reuniting- it'll all be his fault, and-

The squeak of the brakes as the bus slows to a stop pulls him out of his negative spiral, and he takes a deep breath. _Eiji's going to be okay,_ Ash thinks as he gets on. _He's been okay for the past two years you've been gone, and he'll be okay for the - what? thirty minutes, maybe? - drive to the airport._

Wow. Two years.

It certainly doesn't feel like two years since Eiji - nineteen and fresh-faced, never having seen a gun before - had come to America simply as a photographer's assistant but somehow had gotten tangled up in his mess. A selfish part of Ash's mind whispers that he doesn't mind - Eiji's the best thing that's ever happened to him. It'd taken Ash a while to shake off all the people that'd been out for his blood - he wasn't about to risk Eiji's safety anymore by visiting when there could easily be someone following. Now, however, he's presumed dead, so no one's going to be hunting after a corpse. Ash had hoped to God that Eiji hadn't been distraught for too long, whenever he'd received the news of his 'death'. As soon as he got his hands on a new phone, he'd frantically dialled Eiji's number - _when did he learn it off by heart_ , he remembers wondering - and after many tears and a decent amount of berating, which was fair enough, Ash had explained what had happened.

_"You can't tell anyone, though," He had said. "Not until I'm sure they all believe it."_

_"...No one?"  
_

_"No one."_

_"Okay, then. If it means you will stay safe, I will not say anything."_

_"Thanks, Eiji. I need to go."_

_"Wait- Ash?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I- Call me again soon. Please?"_

_"Of course."_

Ash had kept his promise. He'd called back again, first just to give quick updates on his current position, then the conversations had drawn longer, and it had felt almost like the moments they had shared in the apartment together.

As the bus pulls to a sudden stop, a stranger bumps into Ash, and he has to fight the instinct not to instantly attack. It takes a lot longer to get rid of a habit that it does people, he's found out. Stepping out, he makes his way to the baggage claim with the rest of the crowd. He's only taken one bag, but it's a big one - Eiji had insisted that he couldn't fly thirteen hours just for a week. Ash sees his point now - he still has a headache from the lack of sleep and he doesn't want to take a flight that long ever again. He just hopes he's not intruding on the Okumura family. A cheerful tune plays from his pocket as he keeps an eye out for his suitcase. He pulls out his phone and checks the caller ID. It's Eiji. His heart swells as he presses the green button.

"Ash!" Eiji says with pure, unadulterated joy in his voice.

"Eiji!" Ash responds with as much vigour as he can muster, and he knows he's already grinning like an idiot.

"How are you?"

"Better now I'm off the plane," He laughs.

"Oh no," Eiji groans. "I remember _my_ flight to America. I could not sleep - there was a small child behind me kicking my seat!"

Ash doesn't mention how he couldn't sleep because he'd been too excited to finally see Eiji.

"That sounds awful." He pauses. "Why did you call?"

"Oh! I am here!" Eiji says, and Ash feels his heartbeat speed up. "I will be waiting at the entrance for you!"

"Okay," Ash tries to respond somewhat normally, because he's _finally_ going to see Eiji, _it's been so long_ \- "I'm just waiting for my bag."

He hears tutting over the phone.

"The suitcases take too long to arrive!" 

"True," Ash laughs. He spots his bag, marked with a yellow tag, out of the corner of his eye. "Hold on, I got it."

Eiji cheers, slightly muffled by phone static. Hastily pulling the suitcase off the carousel, Ash lugs it behind him as he makes his way to the airport entrance. His pace picks up, faster and faster until he's almost running because he can't wait any longer.

"Eiji? You still there?"

He hums in confirmation.

"I'm at the exit- entrance?" Ash gives his surroundings a quick check. There's a crowd of people milling about, and he spots a few men on their phones, but none of them look like Eiji. "I don't see you."

He feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns around sharply. A young man is standing in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh?" And Ash is rendered immobile as the stranger tackles him, locking his arms to his side and he _panics_ , has someone somehow found him? He'd been so careful-

"Do you see me now?" The stranger laughs, and the realisation hits Ash, because he knows that voice- this man is _Eiji._

Eiji pulls away with a smile so bright it could rival the sun itself and begins chattering excitedly.

And all Ash can think is- _holy fuck._

This man in front of him can't be Eiji - when Ash pictures him in his head during their phone conversations, he sees round cheeks, short, fluffy hair, and terrible fashion sense. This was not that, for sure. Ash just stares at Eiji as he talks, and takes in everything - his longer hair, and although it still looks just as soft, it suits his thinner, older looking face better. Eiji finally looks his age, his face less rounded and with more of a jawline, and - are those dimples? Since when did Eiji have dimples? God, he's not even wearing one of his NoriNori t-shirts and is instead wearing a black turtleneck, sleeves rolled up - and he can't help but notice how good it looks on him.

Eiji's stopped talking now and is looking at Ash as if he's expecting an answer, and maybe he is but Ash wouldn't know since he's accidentally tuned out the whole thing.

"Um- yeah," He says, very eloquently.

Eiji's eyes soften, and he smiles as he takes Ash's hand and brings them outside. The simple contact makes his hand tingle pleasantly. He wonders if Eiji's seen the blush on his face, but is still too polite not to say anything.

"The car is not far." Ash hears him say, because he's listening this time. They walk in content silence, and he takes the time to notice the smaller things about Eiji - the glasses tucked into the neck of his jumper, his odd socks, his toned forearms - maybe he's picked up pole-vaulting again, as a hobby - the watch on his wrist, and-

Ash averts his eyes - he should know better than to just stare while Eiji was oblivious.

"This is my car!" It's dark blue and looks like it could barely fit two people inside. Ash lifts his suitcase into the boot. Opening the passenger door for him, Eiji then climbs into the driver's seat. There's a beat of silence, where they simply stare at each other, and Ash has so many things he needs to tell him but he doesn't know what to say first.

"I missed you a lot, Ash," Eiji speaks first, leaning over the steering wheel with a warm smile, and he looks so gorgeous with the setting sun creating a hazy glow around him that Ash is at a loss for words again.

"I..." He trails off. He doesn't know how to express how hollow he had felt without Eiji by his side, wishing, _longing_ to be with him again.

"You have not said much since we met again. It is all 'um's and 'yeah's!" Laughter crinkles the corner of his eyes. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Eiji frowns slightly.

"No! You didn't! I just-" Ash runs a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "You just look different, that's all."

As if to emphasise his point, he pokes a dimple. Eiji blinks, then bursts into laughter.

"Surely I do not look _that_ different!"

"You do!" Ash laughs. "I didn't recognise you when I first saw you!"

Eiji gasps.

"Aslan Jade Callenreese, I am deeply offended!" He holds a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "How could you not recognise me?"

"Like I said-" He waves his hands around vaguely. "You've changed a lot."

"I do not see it." Eiji crosses his arms. "Tell me - what has changed?"

"Well, for starters, you don't look twelve anymore," Ash smirks.

Eiji swats at him. 

"You are too mean, Ash!" He says, pouting. "Give me real reasons!"

"Okay, okay," Ash placates him, even though that _is_ a real reason. "Your hair's longer, and you have less of a babyface - don't look at me like that, you know it's true. And you have dimples."

"My dimples have always been here!" Eiji pokes himself in the cheeks as if to prove a point.

"Then I guess they're more noticeable now."

"What else?" 

"Well-" Ash recalls earlier, and realises most of his thoughts were not exactly appropriate for sharing. "-where's the bird? The cartoon one?"

"NoriNori!" Eiji claps his hands. "I have many NoriNori clothes at home! But I wanted to dress smarter today, since you are visiting."

"Oh." The fact that he'd put effort into his appearance for Ash was... adorable. His eyes dart down to his plain t-shirt and grey joggers, and he feels embarrassingly underdressed.

"Well? Do you like it?" Eiji wiggles his eyebrows with a teasing grin. "I did not put in all this effort for nothing!"

Ash is reminded of the day where Eiji came to visit him in prison, except their roles are reversed. _Oh_ \- he knew what he was doing. No way was he going to let him Eiji beat him at his own game - he'd already been left fumbling for words twice by him today, even if it was unintentional. Eiji's eyes flit to the side at Ash's lack of a response, the beginnings of an apology forming on his lips.

"I like it..." Ash leans in slightly, lowering his voice. "...very much."

Eiji raises his eyebrows, but instead of backing out as Ash expected, he only leans closer. Only then does he realise how tall he's grown - he could stare directly into his eyes without looking down.

"I do not see it," Eiji almost whispers, echoing earlier's conversation. "Tell me, Ash- what do you like about it?"

"I like this part." Ash gently wraps a hand around the back of Eiji's neck, pulling him in closer. He can feel his breath on his face, coming in small, short bursts.

"You have changed too, Ash," Eiji says softly. "You just do not see it."

"Oh?" Neither of them break eye contact. "Prove it."

"You are happier." Eiji gives a warm smile. "You are laughing and smiling more, and you look more comfortable- or maybe, at peace."

Well. Ash didn't know where he'd expected this conversation to go, but he certainly hadn't thought he'd be _tearing up_. 

"And that makes _me_ happy too. I am at my happiest when you are at yours, Ash," Eiji murmurs before closing the gap between them.

Ash freezes for a few seconds, before tilting his head slightly. He moves his hand from Eiji's neck to the back of his head, and _God_ , his hair really _is_ as soft as it looks, so he runs his hand through it. It's feels as if he's cradling a baby bird.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asks quietly, moving away, and he's so close that Ash can count the tiny freckles dotting the bridge of his nose. He simply nods, and Eiji wastes no time in pressing their lips together again, winding his arms around Ash's neck. He tilts his head further, deepening the kiss. He moves his hand from Eiji's hair and instead runs his thumb across his jawline. Eiji pulls him in closer in response - he's almost leaning on top of Ash, who has to use an arm to support the two of them. He hopes he doesn't accidentally kick the gear stick or anything.

Eiji jerks back suddenly, completely breaking away from Ash's embrace. There's a heavy flush on his face, and his lips are red. Ash freezes, because he doesn't know what he's done to elicit _that_ sudden reaction.

"Ah-" Eiji rambles in Japanese for a few seconds, before continuing in English. "We- If we do not leave soon, then- the parking ticket will expire."

Ash just nods, putting on his seatbelt.

* * *

Neither of them have said a word since the drive started. Sometimes Ash thinks he sees Eiji looking at him, so he glances over, but his eyes are always firmly stuck on the road ahead. The silence is getting uncomfortable if he's being honest, so he speaks.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Ash asks.

"About the parking ticket?" Eiji frowns.

"No, I meant the whole- you're at your happiest when I'm at mine- thing."

"I did not realise how- pretentious I sounded saying that!" Eiji says, blushing furiously. "...But yes, I did mean it."

"I-" Ash is at a loss for words, not for the first time today, because _how are you ever supposed to top something like that?_ He rests his hand on Eiji's, hoping he's not disrupting his driving.

"Me too- I mean, I feel the same way," He says lamely, and he knows it's not enough, he needs to tell Eiji _everything_ , but he has no idea how to start-

It doesn't matter, he seems to have gotten his point across because Eiji's tearing up.

"Welcome home, Ash," Eiji whispers. Ash lets his eyes flutter close - he's _tired_ , so tired - and not just from the flight. Now he can rest, finally, because he's with Eiji.

He's home.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this fic was my first ever oneshot... i've decided i don't really like it anymore. i'd delete it but quite a few people have it bookmarked? and i'd anon/orphan it but it's basically associated with my tumblr so? it's just gonna? sit here? anyways i hope you enjoyed it regardless of my feelings on it, and i'd love if you checked out my other bf stuff, i like to think I've improved since i first posted this!


End file.
